Dragon
Dragon (auch bekannt als Mystic Dragon, Draco oder Drakon) ist ein anthropomorpher Drache, der am Battle of the Beasts 2015 teilnahm. Er ist kein "echter" animalischer Rapper, sondern gehört als Feuerdrache zu den mythischen Fabelwesen. Er besitzt die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu spucken und nannte sich daher in einigen Runden "the Firestarter" oder auch, wie in der Runde gegen Maria, "the biggest BiC fire-lighter" (dt. das größte BiC-Feuerzeug). Dragon im BOB: Dragon nahm das erste Mal 2015 am Battle of the Beasts teil. In der ersten Runde battlete er gegen Maria, eine menschliche Teilnehmerin, die mit der RBB-Jurorin Rali befreundet ist, und konnte diese deutlich besiegen. Obwohl Maria einen für den aggressiven Rapstil von Dragon eher ungeeigneten Dance-Beat pickte, setzte er sich gegen sie problemlos durch. Dragon thematisierte unter anderem, dass die Studentin Maria ein Auslandssemester in China plante: "You wanna learn Chinese? First, you should learn to rap!" "If you will go to China, I'll invite you to my cave, I'll make some Chinese food for you, prepared by my own breath. But be prepared to eat rice, in China, there's no bread, good luck with surviving, but life will fuck your ass!" Im Achtelfinale musste er gegen den Marsupial Kangaroo antreten. Kangaroo hatte in seiner Runde die beim Publikum äußerst beliebten und den Marsupials nahe stehenden echidna und Platypus als Features aufgeboten. Dieses Battle gewann Dragon ebenfalls souverän und erreichte somit bei seiner ersten Teilnahme direkt das Viertelfinale. Dort erhielt er mit Wombat einen weiteren Marsupial und Titelfavoriten als Gegner. Gegen ihn brachte Dragon dessen ehemalige Feature-Gäste Dinko und Dingo, den Wüstenhund. Wombat hatte interessanterweise keine Unterstützung durch Features in seiner Runde. Dragon verlor dieses Battle überraschend deutlich. Eigenschaften: Dragon ist ein äußerst aggressiver Battle-Rapper, der wie kein anderer den "In-die-Fresse-Rap" praktiziert. Er hat viele Punchlines, in denen er oft die eigene physische Überlegenheit oder die Fähigkeit, Feuer zu speien, thematisiert. Oft "tötet" er seine Gegner durch symbolisches Verbrennen in seinen Runden oder spricht davon. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ihm die meisten seiner bisherigen Kontrahenten mit vielen Gästen in ihren Runden begegnen, sieht er sich nach eigenen Angaben als Goliath in einem Kampf "Einer gegen alle". Er ist für seinen schwarzen Humor und oftmals zynische Kommentare bekannt. Auch verteilt er gerne - auch vor einem eigentlichen Battle - verbale Seitenhiebe an seine Gegner, in der er deren Chancenlosigkeit erwähnt. Dragon lebt in einer Höhle in China, die er The Dragon Cave nennt. Er ernährt sich nach eigener Aussage "von Rittern in Rüstung", die er "mit dem eigenen Atem röstet" und eventuelle Reste in seinem Kühlschrank, einem überdimensionalen Eiswürfel, lagert. So habe er, nach eigener Aussage, neben Siegfried, dem Drachentöter, auch den französischen Maler Edgar Degas verspeist. Auch ist er dafür bekannt, junge Mädchen zu rauben und in seine Höhle zu verschleppen. Dies wurde insbesondere von Maria in ihrer Runde thematisiert. Dragon gehört zwar offiziell keiner Crew an, hat aber guten Kontakt zu T-rex, der ihm in seiner Runde gegen Kangaroo sogar eine Bridge rappte, und war selbst ebenfalls als Featuregast in Leopards 16tel-Finalrunde gegen Tigress zu sehen. Battles und Ergebnisse: Battle of the Beasts 2015: * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Maria (5:3 für Dragon) * Achtelfinale: Gegen Kangaroo (6:2 für Dragon) * Viertelfinale: Gegen Wombat (7:5 für Wombat) Battle of the Beasts 2016: * Vorrunde: Gegen Cati (8:3 für Dragon) * 16tel-Finale: Gegen T-rex (4:1 für T-rex) Kategorie:BOB Kategorie:Fabelwesen